


One Last Talk

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: The night before your wedding day has you thinking about your lingering feelings for Loki, feelings you thought you could forget. One last talk in the dead of night may change everything.





	One Last Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lily and Firith's Marvel Smut Writing Challenge!](https://fandom-and-feminism.tumblr.com/post/177134882683/writing-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: "Tell me the truth. Just this once."
> 
> This one shot has inspired me to write a multi-chapter fic about it! It's called [What The Heart Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061165/chapters/37499402)! If you don't want spoilers, you can wait to read this until I link it later on, as these events happen later in the story, but this can also be read on its own.

The reaction you received from Loki was not at all what you would have expected when you told him of your engagement. You expected him to be happy for you, but instead he was cold and reticent. He stole the joy out of the whole thing. He made fun of you, mocked you for your happiness with Olvir. Loki said it would never last, that men like him were all the same. When you told Loki that he was different, he laughed at you. _They all seem different._ Loki had told you.

You met Olvir at the palace, at one of the parties they held a few times a year. When he approached you and asked you to dance, a smirking Loki had been chatting with a group of giggling women, so you took his hand. It had been time to get over Loki. He never showed any special feelings toward you, so you knew in the end it would be best to move on. And Olvir had been the perfect distraction. He was everything you'd always wished for when you were growing up. Warm, kind, gentle, a complete gentleman. Yes, you could be happy with him.

You spent less and less time with Loki after that. He seemed busy with different women every day, flirting and parading them around on his arm, while you spent your time with Olvir. It was for the best, you told yourself.

Olvir had been courting you for a couple of months before he proposed. Your relationship with him was like a fairytale. He would take you along for strolls into the city, occasionally buying something you liked in a shop window. He set up picnics by the pond, underneath your favorite oak tree, the one you liked to read under. Stolen kisses in the garden when you thought no one was looking. You'd never been happier, you told yourself. You ignored the feeling of a missing piece in your heart. Once you married Olvir, it would go away. It had to.

The night before the wedding, you found yourself lying awake in your bed, unable to shut your mind off to sleep. Your thoughts drifted from the wedding to Olvir to _Loki_.

You'd be lying to yourself if you said the lack of attention from him didn't bother you. You weren't used to spending so much time away from him, and it was wearing on you. You needed to see him, talk to him. You leapt from your bed, throwing your silk robe on and pacing your room. Loki was the problem. Not Olvir, not the wedding. You had no idea where you stood with him and it was driving you crazy. You had to know.

You left your chambers, with the sole purpose of seeking out Loki's. The journey seemed like centuries, so you found your feet picking up their pace. You'd been to his chambers many times before, so you knew exactly where to go. Once you found the familiar door that led to his private chambers, you knocked softly, trying not to disturb others that might be sleeping around you. Not to mention it would look bad if someone were to see you standing outside another man's room so late at night, especially just before your wedding.

The door opened, and a shirtless Loki stood with his eyebrows raised. You tried not to stare at his beautifully pale chest, reminding yourself you'd come with a purpose. Loki said your name in confusion, saving you from your trance, "What are you doing here so late?"

You fidgeted with your fingers, "We need to talk, Loki."

"Right now? Don't you have somewhere to be in the morning?" His irritated tone almost turned you away, almost made you lose your nerve. But if you didnt talk to him now, you fear you may never get the chance again.

"Please. It needs to be now."

"For Norn's sake... Come in, then." He mumbled, opening the door wider. You stepped inside and he closed the door behind you.

You looked around his room, taking in everything that you would never see again. When the sun came back up, you would soon be a married woman. You could never step foot in this room ever again. You couldn't play pranks on him to wake him up in the morning, you couldn't sit on his couches with him, reading your own novels and discussing them afterward. No more running to Loki every time you were upset and needed advice or a shoulder to cry on.

You swallowed down the lump forming in your throat, held back the tears that threatened to spill down your cheeks as you stared at his beautiful face. His mesmerizing emerald green eyes, the sharp creases in the skin between them as he frowned. You took in way his soft curly locks fell on his shoulders. "What is this about? Hm?" Loki leaned his back against the door, crossing his arms.

"I..." You sighed, "I want--I _need_ to know where we stand, you and I."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Where we stand? I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes. You--" You gestured towards him with your finger and drew back your thumb to your chest, "And me. Our friendship, where do we--"

Loki laughed humorlessly. "Our _friendship_? You thought we were _friends_?" Your eyes narrowed and your stomach dropped. He shook his head, "What we had was not friendship. You were just a lonely little girl who kept me from complete boredom at times. An entertainment. Until you became more of a thorn in my side." He pushed off of the door with his foot and crossed the room.

No, it couldn't be true. You grabbed his wrist with tears in your eyes tugging him to face you, "Liar!"

Loki frowned, pulling his wrist from your grip, turning his back on you. "The only lie here, is that you and I were friends." Loki may as well have punched you right in the gut and stole your heart right from inside its ribcage. No, he's lying. Something he expertly did, especially when he was hurt. He had never been one to easily express emotion. While you knew this, it didnt make his words hurt any less.

"We were, Loki! We _are_! You and I, we--"

Loki spun around, startling you. "We _what_? You claim us to be friends, but as soon as this charming _chief's son_ \--" The words were spoken in disgust, "--comes along and sweeps you off your feet, suddenly my company is not good enough for you anymore!"

Your heart started beating wildly in your chest, adrenaline pumping through your veins as his voice grew louder, angrier. "Not good enough? What are you talking about?"

His eyes held anger and frustration, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! As soon as he got his grimy hands on you, that was it! Like no one else existed to you!"

 _He was a distraction_. You wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out. You looked down. _Only because I had to get over you._

He stepped closer, his face softening but eyes still holding anger as he curled his fingers underneath your chin, lifting it so you would look at him. His voice became quieter, smoothing out the rough edges to become like silk, "Is he that good in bed?" The backs of his slender fingers gently trailed down your cheek, causing you to shiver, "Tell me, does his touch make you tremble?" His hand stopped to cradle your jaw, skimming his thumb slowly across your bottom lip, "Does he make you beg for it?" His words slowly caused your breath to become ragged, his closeness beginning to affect you deeply.

Your cheeks flushed and you fought the trance he was beginning to put you in. Your hands found his chest, pushing him back, "Stop it, Loki!" Your chest heaved as you tried to regain composure. "You... You went off with those... those _women_ and didnt spare me a second glance! You didn't seem very bothered by him then!" You ran your hand down your face in frustration. "What do you want from me, Loki? I've finally found someone who actually wants to be with me, who is a perfect gentleman, who gives a damn about me! He makes me feel pretty and feminine and loved! Tell me, Loki, what's wrong with that?"

"You're right. Absolutely nothing is wrong with that. I hope you live a happy life with him, _darling_." The way he said 'darling' was so bitter, you couldn't believe this was the same Loki you had been friends with.

You just couldn't understand why Loki was torturing you like this with his sudden coldness. It hurt you that you gave him all of your kindness and attention, for all of those years, seeking nothing in return. You'd loved him for who he was, accepted all of his traits without question. You never hurt him, never turned your back on him. So why? Why would he say these hurtful things in return? These are the things you had to know before you could move on, before you could close this chapter of pining after Loki. "Why are you acting like this, Loki? We used to be close, we used to be--Well, I thought we used to be friends. I _thought_ you would be happy for me." Your eyes watered as you spoke, unable to stop them.

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong." Loki huffed, but you could see the pain in his eyes as his chest heaved.

Your voice grew softer, quieter, "Just what is it that you want from me, Loki? Tell me, because I don't know anymore." Tears slipped down your cheeks as an ache grew in your chest. You hated how desperate you sounded, but you felt like your chest was going to explode. This couldn't be how it ends. You didn't want to believe him, a small part of you hoped he was acting this way because he was hiding something, an emotion you never dared to expect of him.

Jealousy.

Loki narrowed his eyes, slowly walking towards you. He reached up, gently wiping the tears that rolled down your face. "What do I want? In the end, will it truly matter what I want?"

"Please, Loki..." Your voice was shaking, **"Tell me the truth. Just this once."** Your voice held fear, dread. You were afraid of what he would say next. You were afraid, because of all the powers he possessed, to you, the most dangerous one was the ability to shatter your heart into a million pieces. But you needed to know once and for all. "Before it's too late." Your voice broke into a whisper.

Loki stared at you for what seemed like hours, his gaze was smoldering, "I want _you_." His voice finally broke the silence. For a moment, you thought you imagined it. "Your heart, your soul and your body. All of it. I want all of it to be mine." He growled, pulling you into the most passionate kiss you'd ever experienced. It took you a few moments to process his words. His confession, his confirmation. Your heartbeat sped up in realization. The man you pined over for centuries, wanted you. Your heart soared and you thanked all of Valhalla.

His arms possessively held you against him as he took your bottom lip gently with his teeth. You whimpered against his touch. You wanted this so badly, you dreamed of this moment for so long, it seemed unreal.

You gasped at the tingling sensation that presented itself down in your belly as your back hit the wall behind you. One of Loki's hands hit the wall near your head while the other remained on your back. Your hands landed on Loki's chest, slipping around his neck as his tongue found it's way inside your open mouth. His tongue danced with yours and you savored the taste of him, committing it to your memory.

When he broke away, you were both panting. Loki's eyes were blown wide open with lust, the emerald green in them swallowed by darkness. "You want the truth? I was fine, perfectly content with where we were. I could keep my thoughts and feelings buried. Just existing by your side, reading books together, playing pranks, sparring, it was enough." He swallowed, exhaling with a sigh. "Until you came to me one night, drunk from a party... asking me to bed you, with those desperate, alluring eyes. That was the moment I realized I wanted more."

Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed. "I-I did? When did I... You turned me away?"

"As enticing as you looked, begging me to claim you, I refused to take advantage of you. If you had come to me the next day, sober, I would have without hesitation." His fists curled, "You came to me the next day, but with the news of your engagement to Olvir."

You covered your mouth for a moment before dropping you hands. You looked down, feeling embarrassed and guilty, "I-- Loki, I'm so so--"

Loki lifted your chin with his fingers and his lips silenced yours, slipping his tongue past them to tangle with yours. He slowly tugged on the tie of your robe, letting it fall open. You were torn between arousal and embarrassment, now painfully aware that you never bothered to put anything on underneath that robe as Loki's eyes devoured the sight of your naked body.

"Norns..." Loki whispered, causing your cheeks to flush and you instinctively moved to cover yourself. Loki caught your wrists, pinning them against the wall as he sealed your mouth with another kiss. You wanted him for so long, you surrendered to his touch, loving the way his lips molded yours and you realized there was no going back, no stopping him.

Loki's grip on your wrists loosened, moving to slide the robe off of your body, letting it drop to the floor. His hands explored your body, running up your sides, sliding to the front to cup your breasts.

Loki groaned, moving his lips to kiss your neck, relentlessly lapping and sucking on the skin, creating marks no doubt as his thumbs skimmed across your swollen nipples, earning a whimper from you. Loki pulled away from your neck to look into your eyes, "Tell me..." His voice was ragged and thick with arousal, "Tell me you don't love him." His hands came to rest on your waist. Loki sighed, resting his forehead against yours with his eyes closed. "Please. Tell me." His plea sounded desperate, like he was fighting a battle inside of his own head.

"I..." You swallowed, struggling to form a coherent sentence. You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed him with all of the love and the feelings you'd ever had for him. You recalled the first time you met him, the moment you realized how attractive he was, silently reading his book, the calm, focused look on his face. The moment you fell in love with him as he danced with you elegantly along the dance floor.

When you pulled away, you kept your hands firmly in place, finally finding your words. "I don't love him." You said, sincerly. "He was only meant to be a distraction from what I wanted most and thought I could never have." As you poured your feelings out to him, you couldn't stop the tears that slipped down your cheeks as you stroked his own with your thumbs, a smile stretched onto your face. "It's only ever been you, Loki."

Loki wiped your tears away with his fingers, "Foolish girl. Do you realize how long I've waited for those words to come out of your pretty little mouth?" His thumb ran across your kiss-swollen lips as he gazed at you with a tender smile. He kissed you again, slow and gentle. You slid your arms up to tangle your fingers into his hair. His lips left yours to trail a path of kisses down your chin to your neck, descending down to your chest.

You sighed, your eyes fluttering closed as his hands ghosted your sides, lightly running from the side of your breasts, down to your hips in a slow motion. His mouth latched onto your nipple, gently sucking and biting, growing the ache between your legs.

One of Loki's hands slid between your thighs and your name followed a curse, "You're dripping wet for me, love." You moaned as he slid his fingers through your slick.

You wrapped your arms around his neck for support, feeling your legs would give at any moment. Your breaths became moans as your pleasure increased, Loki's long slender fingers working diligently on your clit. You struggled to speak his name, you wanted more.

Loki seemed to read your mind, removing his fingers to grab your ass to lift you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist, grinding against his arousal impatiently. Loki's chuckle vibrated against your lips as his mouth landed back on your own. He indulged you for a few moments, tightening his grip, kneading the flesh of your behind as he grinded against you. The soft, smooth leather covering his bulge felt so amazing, it had your eyes rolling. However, Loki seemed to have his own plans for you.

You felt him bring you from the wall and spin around, carrying you to his bed. He set you down on your back, trailing his lips down your body in slow gentle kisses, without missing a beat. His hands slid down the back of your thighs, drawing your knees up, spreading them farther apart as his lips reached below your stomach. In a tease, he ran his tongue slowly upwards and back down, placing kisses along the way. Loki lifted his head to nuzzle the inside of your thigh and brushed his lips against your skin, igniting a fire in your core.

"Ah... Loki!" You whimpered impatiently, lifting your hips as you craned your head to watch him. Loki chuckled against your skin, making eye contact with you as he ran his tongue in a path leading to your clit. He lapped and sucked on it, driving you crazy as you grabbed at the sheets underneath you. You bit back a moan, covering your mouth as you felt yourself getting louder, in case someone heard you.

Loki grabbed your hand from your mouth, "No, let it all out. I want to hear your sweet mewls as you become undone from my touch."

You struggled to speak, his tongue returned to work its magic on you. "But... What if... Someone... Hears..." You bit your lip in an attempt to block out another moan.

Loki stopped again, meeting your eyes, "Let them hear. Let them find out. After tonight, you're mine anyway."

Loki let go of your wrist and slid a finger inside your wet heat, slowly pumping in and out. He dipped his head back down and hummed against you, sending pleasuring vibrations through you that made you lean your head back with a long drawn out moan and inserted another digit inside you. You struggled to keep your eyes open and on him as your end quickly approached.

"Whose touch makes you feel best, sweetheart?" Loki's tongue slowly slid up and down your clit.

"Y-Yours does, Loki..." You gasped, eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Then praise your prince." Loki inserted a third finger, drawing out another moan. He was really making it hard to think. And he wanted you to talk?

"Yes, Loki! Feels... feels so fucking good!" Loki smirked against you and you hoped it was enough. You were so close...

"Do you want to come, my sweet?" Loki's smooth, velvet like voice asked as he moved his thumb to draw lazy circles against your bundle of nerves.

"Oh yes Loki, please!" You sounded breathless and desperate, but you didn't care.

"Then come for your prince." He growled, picking up his pace with his tongue and fingers. His commanding voice was enough to send you over the edge. You arched your back, tensing as you damn near screamed from your orgasm. Loki rode your orgasm with you, keeping his steady rhythm. When you relaxed, he withdrew his fingers from you and held them up to his mouth, licking them clean.

Your chest rose and fell heavily as Loki moved to lay next to you, caressing your hair as you steadied your breath. "Intoxicating. Your sounds, your taste."

You looked at him, your eyes clouded with lust as his voice invaded your ears. You moved to hover over Loki, sliding down his body, running your hands down his chest, down his stomach to rest on the waistband of his leather pants. "My turn. Let me hear _your_ sounds and taste _you_."

Loki smirked as he watched you unfasten his pants. "I'm all yours, kitten." You were so anxious, you fumbled a little before you were able to release him from his confines. You slid them down his legs, letting them drop to the floor behind you. You settled between his legs, wrapping your hand around his cock, stroking him as you licked the tip. You ran your tongue down his base and back up again and eased him into your mouth with a swirl of your tongue.

Loki groaned, watching you with hooded eyes as he slid his fingers into your hair, gently guiding your head as you slowly eased yourself further and further down his shaft as you went up and came back down, hallowing your mouth in the process. "Fuck!" Loki sucked in a breath when you moved your other hand to fondle his balls. You were becoming wet again, feeling it seep down to your thighs as you heard his pleasured moans.

You bobbed your head a few more times before switching your mouth to kiss down his length, reaching his balls to suck on them. Loki moaned your name, tightening his grip on your hair. You returned to take him into your mouth, picking up your speed as his muscles tightened and his cock pulsed in your mouth, coating the insides of your mouth with his seed. You swallowed it all down, loving the sweet taste of him. You swept your tongue along your lips, locking eyes with Loki.

"Come here..." He said, breathlessly while helping you towards him, crushing your body against his as he kissed you hungrily. His hands caressed your back, running his fingers vertically along your curves.

"Loki..." You whimpered, grinding against his thigh to gain some friction. You moved to kiss his ear, running your tongue teasingly along the curve and sucking on his earlobe. Your lips reached his neck, placing tender kisses on each spot you planned to nibble on.

"Mmm kitten..." He purred in your ear and flipped you both other so he was hovering over you. "You're such a tease. Let me show you what your teasing has done to me." He rubbed his growing hardness against you, gliding through your folds in a tease.

You gripped his arms, moaning as his cock brushed your clit. "Please, Loki!" He continued his movement a few more times before you grabbed him impatiently, stroking his entire length once before he clutched your wrists, pinning them above your head. "Ah ah, kitten. First, I want you to beg. Beg me like you did that one night." He smirked down at you as you squirmed underneath him, trying to free your wrists.

Your mind raced to remember what he said, struggling to fight through your arousal. "P-Please, I--" You groaned, "Loki, please I beg you...make love to me! Make me yours!"

Loki kissed your cheek, trailing to your mouth as he removed his hands from your wrist to guide himself into you. He slid in slowly and you both gasped from the feeling. Your hands went to grip into his back as he began to move, bringing his hips back and pushing them forward, slowly but rough. With each thrust, he brushed against your g-spot. You felt the ripples of his muscles underneath your fingers as they explored his back.

Loki moved to bury his face into your neck as your hands trailed lower, gripping his ass to roll your hips to meet his thrusts. "Loki..." You whimpered. "Oh god, Loki, my prince..." A string of praises followed your moans, unknowingly brought him close to his release.

Loki growled your name into your ear as he picked up his pace and rested his forehead against yours. "Mine." He moaned breathlessly.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as your walls convulsed around him and you shouted his name as you were hit with wave after wave of pleasure. The vice-like clenching around his cock coaxed him into his own release as he gripped your shoulders tightly.

When he stilled, he pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to you. The sounds of both of your heavy breathing filled the room.

"Wow..." You whispered, staring up at the ceiling as you came down from your pleasure high.

Loki chuckled, turning to face you, tracing circles on your stomach. "You haven't seen anything yet. Have you ever had three sets of hands on you at once?"

Your eyes widened as you slowly turned your head to look at him, a smirk wide on his face. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh, I'm very serious. Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet." Loki grabbed your fingers to kiss them. "Would you like me to show you what else I can do?"

You bit your lip. As tempting as that was... There was still something you had to discuss. "Loki..."

Loki silenced you, placing a finger on your lips. "I know what you are going to say and I have a plan."

You raised an eyebrow, growing nervous. A trickster having a plan? That spelled trouble. "You can't kill him, Loki." You scolded.

Loki chuckled, "You think that little of me? I wasn't going to kill him. I think we should tell everyone your wedding with Olvir is off. And since everything is set up, you can just marry me instead." Loki grinned at your surprised expression.

"Wha-... Marry you?" You squeaked in surprise as you turned to face him.

Loki frowned, "You don't want to marry me? I thought 'It's only ever been you, Lo--'" He began to mock your earlier confession, but you cut him off with a deep kiss that he chuckled through.

Your heart soared with his proposal, unable to control your emotions. "I love you, my mischievous prince."

"I love you, my sweet little kitten." He paused, caressing your cheek seductively with the back of his fingers. "Now, about my _other_ proposal..."

Your cheeks reddened as the thought of _three_ Loki's surrounding you invaded your mind. "Right now?" You groaned. "We need to sleep at some point! We have a big day tomorrow."

Loki chuckled, "I suppose that can wait. We can explore that later. Luckily, we have a lot of time."

"Yes, we have forever." You smiled.

"Forever." Loki smiled back at you, placing a tender kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/odinsonsobsessed)!


End file.
